interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
ProjectB6
"The site located at projectb6.com represents an odd, but harmless aberration of the space/time continuum that we picked up at the exact moment iDGi-1 came online. It consists of a very specific swarm of information gathered from our world, mixed with extremely complex and scrambled code. With a great deal of effort, we were able to at least partially organize and interpret some of the information... and the ProjectB6 website displays the result. Our best guess to it's purpose is that it's some sort of information log created by unknown parties from the other dimension.. information about our Earth, taken from our internet. The writing which displays on the site, you may have noticed is oddly very similar to the childish scribblings displayed on the time line written by Employee 1195." - Videl Deseretch to (UNKNOWN) Patterns 15/43 A012352B24C56758 9BBH2568@7 581475E#8$F D2@817#$1688@ G$7#@H 11645@1 IL7H8$1M#2H@ 94810230NOP R7S8%1T2UH 253 %2V8W2Y851275 I OU U C R S 1 5 ll . 5, E E RR THE L L KR? ? ? ? ? of cloth Links Here's a list of the known characters (A-Y) and the unknown characters (0-9, @, #, $, %) as well as what clicking on it links to: A Consortium - Was a countdown to January 1, 2010, when the Alternate Reality Game went online. 0 Woman 1 Man 2 Religion 3 Evolution 5 Creationism 2 Humanity B Matter 2 Life 4 Death C Optimism 5 Slavery 6 Antimatter (Page Not Found) 7 Mortality 5 Immortality 8 Books 9 Nature B Sustainability (Page Not Found) B Water H Oxygen 2 Energy 5 Digital 6 Color 8 Fear @ Hatred 7 Dreams 5 Imagination 8 Pleasure 1 Mind 4 History 7 Knowledge 5 Iraq E Oil (Page Not Found) # Writing 8 Art (Page Not Found) $ Fiction F Moon D Demonology 2 Angelology (Page Not Found) @ Meteorology 8 Microbiology (Page Not Found) 1 Psychology 7 Sociology # Philosophy $ Poetry 1 Archaeology 6 Physics 8 Medicine 8 Biomimicry @ Biotechnology G Metamorphosis $ Nanotechnology (Page Not Found) 7 Biology (Page Not Found) # Sex @ Society H Astronomy 1 Astrology 1 Media (Page Not Found) 6 Journalism 4 Mineralogy 5 Pornography (Page Not Found) @ Narcotic 1 Agriculture I Atom L Genetics 7 Linguistics H Mathematics 8 Language $ Sumerian (Page Not Found) 1 Binary M Cuneiform # Education 2 Technology H Electricity @ Engineering 9 Laser 4 Automobile 8 Aircraft 1 Computer 0 Internet 2 Movie 3 Music (Page Not Found) 0 Television N Mystery O Weapons P Sun R Government 7 Strategy S Politics 8 War (Account Suspended) % Peace 1 Extraterrestrial T Paradox 2 Illusion U Materialism H Parasite 2 Truth 5 Love 3 Courage % Wisdom 2 Creativity V Tolerance 8 Freedom W Sin 2 Gluttony Y Greed 8 Envy 5 Pride 1 Lust 2 Wrath 7 Sloth 5 God Notes B6 may be yet another reference to chess, such as the bishop which appears after hover the cursor over the earth on the B6 page, or the iDGi-1 dev. teams "Avatars" and "Rook-1" All the symbols link to outside webpages(Add?), except for "Consortium" which 'burns' the page and then displays a countdown. Combined with the meaning of the word, this may reference a sort of time when the ARG players will have to decide who to join, or groups on the other side will join. Category:Alternate Reality Game